Anjyu's Requests
by Anjyu
Summary: See inside for Fanfiction Requests: Current: Love Me: For: Lionheart: Phil reads Arnold a letter Gertie wrote him many years ago before they were married before she passes away.
1. Challenge Me!

**Anjyu's Requests**

**Author's Note: I've noticed some people taking requests for HA fanfiction. I've been in a bit of a one shot mood lately. I will write any characters in any scenarios if I can come up with something. Please be specefic about the pairing and scenario in the reviews. Request away!**

**Anjyu**


	2. The Dating Charade

**The Dating Charade**

**For: Grey LM**

**Pairing: HelgaxGerald, GeraldxPhoebe, ArnoldxHelga **

**Summary: **Gerald knows Phoebe harbors feelings for him, but she won't confess it. He gets her attention when he and Helga make a deal to go out on a date to make her jealous but unbeknownst to them Arnold takes notice as well.

Fifteen year old, Helga Pataki crammed her books in her locker ready to start the weekend. She had big plans to watch the Wrestlemania marathon on TV tomorrow and eat all the ice cream she wanted until she upchucked.

"Hey Pataki." Gerald casually greeted her standing beside her locker. She knew that this was very odd behavior for him since they barely ever spoke.

"What do you want Geraldo?" Helga sneered slamming her locker door eyeing him suspiciously.

"Look Helga I kind of need to ask you a favor." he said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Sorry but I don't feel like handing out favors today Bucko." she comeback walking in the opposite direction completely uninterested in what he was plotting.

"Look Helga just hear me out please? It's about Phoebe." he protested grabbing her shoulder. She felt like slugging him for touching her like that, but she decided to listen since it was about her best friend.

"All right tall hair boy spill it! I ain't got all day!" Helga huffed crossing her arms loosely under her chest, scowling at him.

"I want you to go out on a date with me to make Phoebe jealous. I know she has feelings for me, but she won't admit it, and I'm honestly tired of running in circles with her about it. I promise I'll pay for everything, and you can even pick the movie." he pleaded giving her big puppy dog eyes.

Helga smirked thinking this wasn't a half bad idea. She and Arnold had recently grown closer lately, and she was beginning to wonder if he was crushing on her. She had a feeling he wanted to ask her out because he kept bringing it up without really saying it. He would always ask if she wanted to hang out at least a couple times a week, and they would either go to Slausen's or play video games at his house.

"You got yourself a deal Geraldo! Pick me up at seven and don't be late, or I might just change my mind!" she threatened poking him in the chest.

"Thank you so much Helga!" he grinned picking her up and giving her a big hug. Helga pulled away quickly.

"Hey I didn't say you could touch me or anything! That wasn't apart of our deal!" she growled low, and he just backed away slowly.

"Um sorry about that Helga! I'll pick you up at seven so just be ready okay?" he forewarned walking towards the door.

"Yeah! Yeah! Whatever!" she huffed walking out the door feeling rather dreamy about the whole situation. She knew if this went well that she and Gerald would both be with who they wanted. She couldn't wait to see the look on Arnold's face when Gerald told him.

**Arnold's Room 4:30 p.m.**

"Hey Gerald do you want to go see the new Evil Twin VI with me tonight?" Arnold inquired to his best friend who was currently lounging on his couch with his hands behind his head.

"Sorry man but I have a date with one fine looking girl tonight." he smirked hoping to get Arnold's attention. He knew that his friend had been secretly pining after Helga for months even though he never came out and said it.

"Really who!?" Arnold asked curiously wondering who it could be. He didn't know of any girls Gerald liked besides Phoebe, and he hadn't made any mention of them dating lately.

"Helga Pataki of course!" he laughed now sitting up on the couch waiting for Arnold's reaction. He knew he had just blew him out of the water.

"Helga Pataki!? But you two can barely stand each other! How did this happen!?" Arnold bellowed almost spewing out his Yahoo soda in response.

"Well man all I can say is opposites attract! She's apparently had the hots for me a long time!" Gerald let on snowballing the tale.

"Well have fun I guess!" he choked back the bile in his throat. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Well see ya my man! I have a date to get ready for and a pretty girl to pick up later!" he winked patting Arnold on the shoulder as he walked by. After Gerald left, Arnold swiped everything on his desk off angrily. He was going to that movie tonight, and he was going to make sure Gerald knew that Helga Pataki was _his _territory.

**Pataki Residence 5:00 p.m. **

Helga relaxed on her bed flipping through random TV channels when her phone began to vibrate. She noticed it was Phoebe calling in. She decided it was time to drop the bomb since it was all apart of the deal.

"Hey Pheebs." Helga greeted her friend answering the phone.

"Hey Helga would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" Phoebe stated invitingly.

Helga rolled over on her side staring out the window and smiled ready to make the move, "Sorry Pheebs no can do! I've got a date tonight with an _oh so special someone_." she smiled brightly ready for the questions to start rolling in. She knew Phoebe couldn't resist.

"Oh wow that's great Helga! Did ice cream ask you out?" Phobe chirped excitedly.

"Not exactly…Geraldo actually asked me! It turns out he's had this huge crush on me for a long time." she chuckled waiting for the explosion.

"Oh wow…That's great Helga…I hope you have a wonderful time." Phoebe congratulated her trying to hold back her boiling anger.

"Thanks Pheebs! Well I better get ready! We're going to see that new Evil Twin movie I guess, but I doubt we'll really be watching the movie if you _know _what I mean." she chortled from added input.

"Goodbye Helga!" Phoebe seethed slamming the phone back on its cradle. Helga blinked at her friends response. She gulped back the bile in her throat nervously hoping this worked out, or she'd have to kill Gerald.

**Pataki Residence 7:00 p.m. **

"Hey Helga you lookin mighty fine tonight baby girl!" Gerald winked making Helga blush. He was standing in her doorway wearing a faded pair of jeans and baseball jersey. She had settled for a dressy pink turtleneck and boot cut jeans. She also wore a pair of black Uggs over them.

"Don't flatter yourself tall hair boy! Let's just get this over with!" she rolled her eyes grabbing his shirt collar, dragging him down the steps.

Gerald sighed following behind her towards the cinema. He was glad it was in walking distance from her house. He really couldn't wait to get this night over with. He just hoped it got Phoebe's attention.

"Did you tell Phoebe?" he inquired dusting off his jeans while proceeding to the ticket line.

"Yeah I'm sure she'll show up sometime tonight." she smirked hoping Arnold had gotten the message as well. She couldn't wait to see the look on their faces.

**Boarding House 6:15 p.m.**

Arnold walked down then stairs wondering who was making that excessive knocking. He was surprised when he opened the door to see Phoebe. She grabbed him by his shirt collar and gave him a dangerous look, "Be ready in ten minutes! We're going to the movies!"

Arnold just nodded obediently, "Just let me get my jacket." He wondered what had gotten her in such a tizzy and then he remembered Helga and Gerald's date. She had probably got word of it and it made her jealous. She must really like Gerald then. He too was contemplating going to the movies himself to spy on them.

He retrieved his jacket and closed the door behind him, "Lets go then."

"Yes now hurry up!" Phoebe replied impatiently grabbing his hand and practically dragging him down the sidewalk. He really hoped they had a rotten time together. He would get Helga back for sure if Phoebe confessed her feelings for Gerald. He just knew it.

**Cinema: Gerald and Helga**

"Jeeze Pataki I can't believe you cost me $15.00 in snacks plus the movie tickets!" Gerald whined watching Helga shovel popcorn in her mouth.

"Look bucko! You said I could have whatever I wanted! Now can it the movies about to start!" she threatened. He just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms under his chest. He really hoped this little charade got him the girl.

The previews started to play, and he glanced behind him to see Phoebe and Arnold sneaking in. He smirked at this little turn of events and decided to milk it for all it was worth.

"Give me some sugar baby girl…" Gerald whispered in Helga's ear causing her to spit out her drink. She wanted to slug him until he pulled his face closer to hers.

"Look just play along okay? Arnold and Phoebe are both here four rolls behind us." he informed her.

"No I'm not doing that!" she hissed quietly giving him an evil glare.

"Do you want Arnold to go out with you or not?" Gerald sighed impatiently causing her eyes to bug out.

"You think I like the football head? You're crazy Geraldo! I'm only doing this for Phoebe because-" she started nervously, but Gerald just gave her an annoyed look.

"Shut up Helga and just make out with me!" he threatened pressing his lips to hers. She gasped in his mouth unable to move. She knew under regular circumstances Gerald would be missing some teeth by now, but she decided to play along. She relaxed and kissed him back. He was really surprised at how good of a kisser she was. He continued to kiss her more deeply now, and he couldn't help but choke when he heard a small moan erupt from her throat.

He pulled away quickly giving her a strange look, "Did you just moan Helga?" he asked with disgust.

"Don't flatter yourself Geraldo! I was just making the scene look as realistic as possible!" she seethed until several people began shushing them.

"Yeah sure whatever Pataki." Gerald squirmed beginning to feel really uncomfortable. He had to admit Helga wasn't that bad of a kisser, but he still liked Phoebe. He was doing this for her. They just had an hour and a half to go. He could do this.

**Arnold and Phoebe**

"Can you believe their making out!? I swear I'm going to cut his balls off when I see him next time!" Phoebe hissed. Phoebe's numerous threats were beginning to scare him. He didn't like the fact that Helga and Gerald were making out though. He was becoming very angry about it but not as eccentric as Phoebe.

After the movie ended, they both snuck outside of the theater. He was relieved because he was really tired of seeing them both swap saliva. He wasn't sure but he knew Monday morning things were going to change. Helga wasn't going to get away with this.

**Gerald and Helga**

"Jeeze Geraldo I didn't know you could kiss like that!" she exclaimed as they walked out of the theater.

"You're not so bad yourself Helga but just remember I only did this for Phoebe…I also have a feeling by Monday things will be different with you and Arnold as well." he winked as they made their way to her stoop.

"They better because frankly kissing you was about to make me puke" she gagged resting her hand on the door handle.

"You're welcome Pataki." he retorted rolling his eyes before bidding her goodnight. He walked home hoping his plan had worked. He wondered how Phoebe and Arnold would react Monday. He couldn't wait to find out.

**Monday Morning**

**Gerald and Phoebe**

Gerald Johannsen spun his locker combination around ready to retrieve his books. He was about to shut his locker when a very familiar looking Japanese girl slammed her body against his causing him to drop his books.

"Phoebe I-"

"Shut up Gerald!" she hissed possessively causing the hairs on his arm to stand up. She forced her lips chaotically. She firmly gripped his sides, and he couldn't help but smile. The plan had been a success.

"Wow Phoebe I-" but she slapped him hard across the face after breaking the kiss.

"Don't you dare ever kiss anyone but me ever again!? Do you hear me!?" she threatened, and he just nodded afraid to say another word.

"Good now would you like to walk me to class then?" she smiled biting her lip nervously reverting back to her usual shy self.

"Yeah sure Phoebe but only if you promise to kiss me like that again later." he grinned like a lovesick fool causing her to blush.

"I think that could be arranged." she smirked teasingly grabbing his hand as they both walked down the hallway happily.

**Arnold and Helga**

Helga walked down the hall to her first class. She didn't notice when a hand grabbed her arm, dragging her into the janitor's closet. The room was dark, but she could see lusting emerald eyes boring into her.

"You've been a naughty girl Helga…" he breathed backing her against the wall. She felt her heart begin to beat rapidly in her chest as the space closed between them.

"Arnold?" she blinked in disbelief.

"Yes Helga…I'm going to have to punish you." he told her seducingly. She couldn't help but swoon. Arnold was going to punish her? She decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. She gripped his sides and pulled him closer where their lips almost met.

"Maybe I'll punish you first." she finished with a mischievous glint in her eye. She grabbed him and their lips met in a chaotic motion. She arched her back as he pushed her against the wall, and she couldn't help but smile. She owed Gerald another date but without the make out session. She was pretty sure Phoebe already had that covered.

**A/AN: Well I hope you enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun writing this piece, and I promise to get to my other requests soon! Review and request please!**


	3. Closet Kisses

**Closet Kisses**

**For: An Unnamed Guest**

**Pairing: HelgaxArnold**

**Summary: The kids of P.S. 118 decide to play a game of seven minutes in heaven by request of Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. Arnold and Helga end up in the closet together. What will happen?**

The group of seventh graders sat in a circle in Rhonda Lloyds living room. She was celebrating her thirteenth birthday and had decided to invite all her favorite classmates to her party.

"I'm really bored…" Sid dolled taking a sip of his punch.

"Yeah same here… I reckon we're just going to sit here all night and watch Rhonda open all her expensive gifts." Stinky chimed in slumping in his chair.

"Did I just hear you say my party was boring Sid? Well why don't we shake things up a bit! Nadine go grab me a cup and some paper! We're going to play seven minutes in heaven." Rhonda smirked gaining everyone's attention.

"What did you just say Rhonda?" Sid questioned with anticipation.

"She said we're going to play seven minutes in hell long nose! If I have to kiss any of you chuckleheads then it will be hell!" Helga seethed giving them all dirty looks.

"I concur Helga! I don't think it'd be so bad to-" Phoebe retorted being rudely cut off by Helga, "Oh I know you like this game Phoebe because you and Geraldo get to swap saliva but trust me I'll barf if I get paired with any of these goons!"

Arnold rolled his eyes at Helga's outburst noticing that Phoebe was beet red now and carelessly glancing at the floor wishing it would swallow her up. He noticed she blushed even more when his best friend Gerald gave her a flirty wink.

He didn't understand why Helga had to be so difficult. He then turned his attention to Lila who was smiling brightly, chatting with Sheena. He felt his heart beat with anticipation at the thought of kissing Lila alone in a closet.

"Well I guess we're ready to start then!" Rhonda grinned as Nadine returned with a plastic cup full of everyone's names in the room: Stinky, Sid, Lila, Phoebe, Nadine, Sheena, Eugene, Harold, Gerald, Brainy, Helga, Arnold, Curly, Patty, and Rhonda herself.

"Let's see who gets to go first!" Rhonda stated smiling at everyone deviously. She pulled two pieces of paper out of the cup. She grinned when she opened up the paper throwing everyone casual glances.

"Well Sid it looks like you and Nadine get to go first! Remember you only have seven minutes and then the closet will be opened!" Rhonda illuminated to the two teens. They both smiled shyly at each other, entering the closet together.

Helga stretched her legs out placing her hands behind her head, "I wonder what loser I'm going to end up with!"

"I hope it isn't me Helga because you have cooties, and you're ugly!" Harold teased causing her to give him a threatening look, "the feelings mutual pink boy." she seethed shaking her fist. He decided to steer clear of the blond girl.

Arnold felt himself dozing off after two more couples had been called. Nadine and Sid had came out blushing and looking at each other flirtingly. Nadine's hair had fallen out of her spider braids, softly around her shoulders.

Lila and Stinky had gotten called next. Arnold wasn't too happy about the setup because he really liked Lila but there were still several pretty girls left like Rhonda and-

"Arnold you and Helga are next!" Rhonda sing songed. He felt his face fall immediately peering over at Helga who had a dreamy look in her eyes he couldn't explain.

"I can't kiss Helga!" he yammered causing Rhonda to frown.

"I'm sorry Arnold but those are the rules! No buts get yourself in that closet!" Rhonda commanded.

"Mmmm man this is going to be good!" Gerald chucked but averted his gaze quickly when Arnold shot him a dirty look.

"Let's just get this over with!" Arnolds sighed throwing his hands up in defeat. Everyone looked at them skeptically as Helga practically drug him into the closet, slamming the door.

"Well I better go call the morg! Helga's going to kill him!" Rhonda exclaimed pulling out her cell phone.

Arnold shot Helga a dirty look inside the dark closet. He really didn't want to be here right now especially with the girl who hated his guts.

"Look Helga I-"

"Listen football head the feelings mutual, but we've got to kiss or Princess will throw a fit!" Helga half lied rolling her eyes.

Arnold stared at her for a moment. She was wearing a dark pair of jeans, pink tank top with a pair of matching pink vans. She had a light blush on her cheeks. She actually looked really pretty with her hair down and out of it's signature pigtails.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or kiss me?" Helga complained becoming antsy. He felt himself gravitating towards her. He felt like a magnet was pulling them closer but then he stopped and stared into her beautiful cerulean eyes. He'd never really noticed how captivating the color was before.

He felt his heart beating rapidly as he etched closer to her. He closed his eyes and touched her lips softly. He never realized how soft they were. She tasted like cherries. He continued to explore her mouth, and he felt her snake her arms around his neck. Helga was a tall girl, but he had recently had a growth spurt to match her.

He felt the need to pull her body closer to his. He felt his animalistic instincts kick in as he grabbed her sides, grinding her hips into his. She moaned softly sending him over the edge. He grabbed the fabric of her shirt, ghosting up her sides until the closet door opened. He hadn't noticed until Helga was trying to pull away. Why was she trying to pull away? He grabbed her pulling her back towards him, loathing the loss of contact.

"Um Lover boy your seven minutes is up!" Rhonda chuckled glancing at them both. Helga looked like might pass out from swooning, and Arnold's face was as red as her new Chanel top.

"Yeah I guess it is." Arnold coughed nervously walking past the group who gave him curious glances. He excused himself to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He took a deep breath attempting to compose himself until he opened the door to see a blond girl with a playful gleam in her eyes.

"Helga I-" he knew she was probably going to punish him, but he was surprised when her lips met his chaotically, rocking his world once more. Arnold never knew he was attracted to blonds until he spent seven minutes in "heaven".

**A/AN: Well I hope that was okay? I'm not really sure if I like how this one turned out, but I'll let you be the judge of that! I'm going to try and do a request a day! I'm not sure in which order. I'll try and get to someone news everyday. Please review!**


	4. Love Me

**Love Me**

**For: Lionheart**

**Pairing: GertiexPhil**

**Summary: Phil reads Arnold a letter Gertie wrote him when they were younger. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold or the song "Love Me" by Raye Collins.**

Phil stood by the woman he'd been in love with for the past seventy years. She was fading fast, and he couldn't help but fall apart inside. He pulled out an old tattered piece of paper he always kept in his pocket.

Fifteen year old, Arnold walked into the room and stood beside his grandpa. He touched his arm lightly, and Phil turned to the boy with a sad smile on his face, "Hey Shortman do you know what this is?"

Arnold blinked noticing the worn piece of parchment in his grandpas hands and shrugged. "No grandpa I can't say I do."

"Well Arnold you see a long time ago when your grandma and I were young and in love we ran into a problem. Grandma's dad didn't really care for me much. He wouldn't let us be together, so we hatched a plan to run away together. We were going to meet beside this big oak tree in the woods and then catch a bus to the next town over and get married. I made it to that tree before grandma did, and she had tacked this letter to the tree telling me to wait on her. I've kept it with me since the day I found it Arnold. I never let it leave my side." he explained to his grandson.

"Will you read it to me then Grandpa?" Arnold inquired curiously with a soft smile upon his lips.

"Yes I would love to Shortman." he half smiled beginning to read the letter taking him back to the day he and Gertie made that plan. He could remember it as if it'd happened yesterday.

**I read a note my grandma wrote back in nineteen twenty-three. Grandpa kept it in his coat, and he showed it once to me. He said,"Boy, you might not understand, but a long, long time ago,Grandma's daddy didn't like me none, but I loved your Grandma so."**

**~X~**

"_Phil daddy says I can't see you anymore." Gertie said softly averting her gaze from her childhood crush. She had loved Philip Shortman since they were in grade school but her father said he was nothing but a two-timing scum bag._

"_Pookie when have I ever listened to anything your father had to say? I love you Pookie…I can't live without you." Phil retorted stroking blond locks of hair from her eyes. He brushed a few tears away, staring at her endearingly._

"_Oh Phil what are we going to do!?" she cried throwing herself into his arms. He ran his fingers down her back consolingly and looked deeply into her green eyes. They stood beside the oak tree as Phil reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple gold band. _

"_Gertie Lewis will you marry me?" he inquired softly taking her hand in his own as he got down on one knee._

"_Phillip I want to marry you with all my heart but what about my father?" she gasped allowing him to slip the small band on her finger._

**We had this crazy plan to meet and run away married in the first town we came to, and live forever.**

"_We'll meet here tomorrow at noon and hop a bus out of town. We won't ever look back I promise." he told her. Once he stood up she threw herself into his arms, "Okay Phillip let's run away together then. I won't let anything hold us back anymore." _

_He titled her chin up and placed a soft kiss upon her lips, "Tomorrow at noon then. Don't be late!"_

"_I promise I won't, but I better get back before father becomes suspicious. I promise I'll see you at noon tomorrow." she assured him grasping his hands in her own. He took her hand and gently kissed it before they broke contact. Tomorrow they would start their lives anew as husband and wife. He watched her leave the woods towards the direction of her farmhouse, and he did the same._

_~X~_

_Phillip Shortman waited beside the oak tree they would be meeting at. He began to panic because she was running late? Had her father figured out their plan and stopped Gertie from coming? He checked his watch again as he ran his fingers over his worn leather brown suitcase warily. _

_He was startled when he noticed a white piece of paper blow by him. He grabbed the paper before the wind picked it up and noticed there was something scribbled on it. He looked at the note and read it._

_**Dear Phillip,**_

_**If you get there before I do, don't give up on me. I'll meet you when my chores are through; I don't know how long I'll be. But I'm not gonna let you down, darling wait and see. And between now and then, till I see you again, I'll be loving you. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Me**_

_Phillip read those words over and over again. She hadn't forgotten him and wanted him to wait on her. He made himself comfortable and settled back against the tree. Suddenly, he saw a blond haired girl with her hair tied in a braid running towards him._

_He stood up, and she flung herself into his arms, "Oh Phillip you did wait on me! I was afraid you wouldn't!" she cried fighting back the tears._

"_I would wait on you forever Gertie…I'll never let you go." he whispered kissing her deeply. She pulled away flustered, smiling lovingly at him._

"_I love you Phillip Shortman with all my heart…I'm ready to start a new life together." she told him, and he felt his heart flutter when she said those words._

"_Well let's get going then Pookie! We've got a bus to catch!" he laughed hoisting her in his arms walking in the opposite direction of their houses. They left that old oak tree behind, but Phil always kept that letter close to his heart._

_~X~_

Arnold listened intently as Phil finished up the letter. He smiled at Arnold and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Women like your grandma don't come around very often shortman so if you ever find one, you better hold onto her."

Arnold nodded as his mind reverted to a blond haired girl with pigtails. She was always scowling at everyone, but he couldn't help but think she was special. He watched as his grandpa kneeled beside his grandma's bed and took her hand gently in his own.

He gave her the most loving stare he'd ever seen and began to read the letter to her he'd just read to Arnold. Arnold felt like the moment was too intimate to watch, so he let himself out of the room quietly and closed the door.

"Pookie do you remember when I asked you to marry me? We planned to run away together the next day and meet beside that old oak tree close to your house. You couldn't make it on time, so you left me a letter telling me you'd be running late. I still have that letter Pookie, and I want to read it to you." Phil spoke softly to his comatose wife.

_**Dear Gertie,**_

_**If you get there before I do, don't give up on me. I'll meet you when my chores are through; I don't know how long I'll be. But I'm not gonna let you down, darling wait and see. And between now and then, till I see you again, I'll be loving you. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Me**_

"I know your tired Pookie, and I just want you to know it's okay to let go if you're ready. I promise I'll meet you when my _chores _are through. Please wait for me Pookie." he sobbed draping the letter across her breast. He held her hand gently and was surprised when she grasped his back. She never woke up. They never had a real conversation again, but Phil knew she understood. He held onto her hand until she slipped away moments later.

**I read those words just hours before my Grandma passed away,In the doorway of a church where me and Grandpa stopped to pray.I know I'd never seen him cry in all my fifteen years;But as he said these words to her, his eyes filled up with tears.**~X~

Arnold watched his grandfather place the tattered letter she'd written him inside her casket. He never realized how deep their love was until his grandpa had read him that letter. He hoped that one day he could find a love as true as theirs.

**A/AN: I know this isn't exactly what you wanted but this is what my mind allowed me to write. I'm actually happy this one turned out. I really enjoyed writing it and if you've never heard the song "love me" by Raye Collins, you should look it up to gain the real effect of this story. God bless and happy writing!**


	5. Hiatus

**Hiatus**

**I just want everyone to know I'm going to be on a long hiatus from most of my fanfics for awhile. I'll be updating periodically like each of them twice a month hopefully but for awhile it may just be once a month. I apologize for this, but I do intend to finish all of them in an orderly fashion! Please be patient with me.**

**Anjyu**


End file.
